robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:If a small thing had changed
I want to use this page to discuss possibilities of a certain robot winning a single battle, or not dropping out, or if a seed had changed. Use this page to break into subsections. Anyone is welcome to add their own "what if", as long as they have reason to believe it would be worth discussing. Onslaught in Series 4 Had Onslaught, and not V-Max, fought in Series 4, what would the result have been? TG's thoughts Since Cerberus was felled by the wedge of V-Max, I think its reasonable to think it would last longer against a lifting arm and a scoop. Not much longer though, I still think Cerberus would have fallen. In round 2, however, not even little Onslaught could have held off Hypno-Disc. Same result for me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with the above, but Onslaught might dart about the arena for almost the enitre match, either eventually being caught or being beaten by judges. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Alternate Extreme 1 Annihilator Had Bulldog Breed 3 and Atomic 2 made it into the annihilator, how would the results have changed? TG's thoughts I would list the results as follows. *Sixth: Napalm 2 - Ripped apart by The Steel Avenger and Disc-O-Inferno *Fifth: Atomic 2 - Severely damaged by Disc-O-Inferno just like Hypno-Disc. *Fourth: The Steel Avenger - Two lifting weapons leaves much to be desired for a limited self-righter. *Third: Panic Attack - Just the same *Second: Disc-O-Inferno - I just haven't seen it dish out damage on the scale of Hypno-Disc, who was actually quite lucky to KO Bulldog Breed the way it did. Meanwhile, Bulldog's flipper would bounce Disco around, and thats the best way to KO a robot like that. *First: Bulldog Breed 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Agree with TG completely EXCEPT For Bulldog Breed beating Disc-O-Inferno. I don't think you realise that Hypno-Disc had already immobilised Bulldog Breed BEFORE tearing the link out, so lucky had nothing to do with it. Add to the fact that Disc-O-Inferno's disc is much heavier and spins much faster....CBFan (talk) 07:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Remember Disco has broken down before and this is the Series 4 version so I reckon that Bulldog Breed could flip it around enough to dislodge something. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Series 4 version? It's the Extreme Series 1 version. CBFan (talk) 17:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Its the same, shape at least and weapon. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm....I find that difficult to believe, somehow. Sorry, but they're very different. CBFan (talk) 18:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hypno-Disc/101 outcome If 101 had defeated Hypno-Disc on that judges decision, how would it have gone in the Grand Final? TG's thoughts Well it would have been drawn against Steg, so its a match of two push power monsters with very little weaponry. With no pit, its going to resort to who damages the other with push power (I've seen more from Steg), who has more aggression (I've seen both be pretty aggressive, but I think 101 would have it), who shows more control (definately Steg) and who has better style (I'd have to say that 101 would have style). Steg therefore wins for me, based on weighting. In the Grand Final, though, Chaos 2 would be more than capable of dispatching Steg. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Steg would probably beat 101, just. For 3rd place, Firestorm may have trouble getting under 101 as it is just wider than 101 at the front due to 101's tracks, plus it could get drawn up the tracks. However eventually I think Firestorm will get underneath and flip 101 against a wall, hooking a track over the edge of the arena. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Corkscrew in Series 6 Suppose that the pit trigger had worked properly and not waited 20 seconds to open? RA2's Thoughts Corkscrew knows to stay away from the pit, and instead focuses on tearing up Panic Attack. Kronic flips Panic attack like it did in the real battle, but this time Panic Attack is out. Next round, it faces A-Kill, and you can probably guess how that goes; lots of destruction and another win. Against Terrorhurtz, I have to say that I think Corkscrew can pull off the upset. The thingee on top will block Terrorurtz's axe, whilst the spinning body rips through Terrorhurtz's polycarb armour easily. Now things get interesting. Onto the semifinals, and here I think Corkscrew is out of luck. Its small shape and high clearance of those blades means Spawn Again will probably OotA it. In the losers' melee, its opponents are Hypnodisc and Bigger Brother. We know that Bigger Brother is quite hard, and with Hypnodisc in barely-working condition, Bigger Brother just has to concentrate on pitting or flipping Corcksrew, and it goes through. Now, Bigger Brother faces Spawn Again instead of Terrorhurtz. Now, the outcome depends on how much damage Spawn Again took from Corkscrew, but let's say it's nothing the team couldn't ffix. Now, I have yet to see Spawn Again get more than a few flips in a single match, so if it came down to a battle of endurance, Bigger Brother would take it for sure. All it would have to do it flip it over once or twice, and that's curtains for Spawn Again. In the Grand Final, Bigger Brother has a grudge match against Razer and loses again. It loses the 3rd place palyoff to Firestorm as well. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts That's a significant difference - I agree with the results of your first 3 battles, and admit that Spawn Again would defeat it (this version never performed an OotA, so I'll hold back on that view). Bigger Brother is capable of defeating Corkscrew...you know what? I just fully agree. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Terrorhurtz, Thunderpants, Flippa and Typhoon 2 Lets assume these robots didn't have to drop out of their respective competitions of Series 7 (and also lets assume Typhoon 2 IS in a fully fit working state). How'd that effect Heats 2 and 5, the annihilator and the world championships? CBFan (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts This is less of a small thing and more like four small things. Regardless, my answers are thus; 1) Terrorhurtz would have defeated Jackson Wallop as it was easier to strike than Gyrobot. It would have hacked both Big Nipper and Grim Reaper, but would have falled to Storm 2. 2) No change, Thunderpants would be side stranded by any of the three. Out in Round 1. 3) No change - Flippa has no capability to defeat any of these remaining robots. 5th. 4)Typhoon 2, its hard. With the pit, I think Tough As Nails could close to distance and shove Typhoon 2 into the pit without taking fatal damage - not saing no damage, just saying it would live. TAN would still win, in my eyes. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC)